


The lives of little Catra and Adora

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: Catra and Adora little times [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: ABDL, Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora is Whipped (She-Ra), Adora is in Love (She-Ra), Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Age Regression/De-Aging, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Has Issues (She-Ra), Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is Whipped (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Feels, Feels, Fluff, I Love You, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Love, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, adora calling catra kitten in the year 2020 thank you, adora spoils catra, hints at - Freeform, i also love mentioning catras claws so sue me again, i love it when catra purrs so sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Catra drops, she goes to Adora cause where else would she wanna be? Adora comes in clutch with all the comfort: hugs, stuffies, pyjamas, and a whole lotta love.This fic includes consensual, non-sexual, pure age regression.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), mentioned
Series: Catra and Adora little times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887928
Kudos: 137





	The lives of little Catra and Adora

**Author's Note:**

> TW'S for brief mentions of past abuse, mental health stuff including PTSD, and of course age regression. I basically wrote this because I'm re-watching the show again and didn't feel good and wanted to imagine someone looking after me so also pretty self serving but eh what're you gonna do.
> 
> Ok guys this fic is only gonna include Catra and Adora for the time being. I did some research and Noelle said 3 years passed over the series so even if Catra and Adora were 16 at the start, they’re now 19. Even though this is genuine age regression and not age play, I still don’t want to bring minors into it and since a lot of people believe Glimmer is younger than the other two I’m not going to risk bringing her in, even though it’s likely she could be 18, please Noelle gimme those ages. I’m going off the highest age of consent in America which is 18, which Adora and Catra are over the age of. 
> 
> Again, I’m just gonna say again that this is age regression, not play, and not sexual in any way shape or form, and is completely consensual. Still, if that isn’t your thing, I’m gonna ask you to just not read this fic and not leave anything negative, my comments will be moderated in case. However, if this is your kinda thing and you like Marvel oh boy do I have good news for you! I have a TON of Marvel little fics up if you’re so inclined. I hope you enjoy. There’s a bit of info on age regression at the end for y’all since I know people out there don’t understand it. I’m all about education. This is something I do myself so I have a lot of info if anyone has any questions. 
> 
> Here’s an article I found in all my searching where Noelle mentions her intentions to make Adora 17/18 in the beginning to make it feel like a typical leaving home/flying the nest vibe: https://www.theverge.com/2018/11/15/18097423/she-ra-netflix-interview-reboot-noelle-stevenson-showrunner-nimona-lumberjanes?fbclid=IwAR3AmUCxBTxZnE9pTKyytrNhKuOif1kEHZIMpXwgpDptY8JV06l8477YQGY
> 
> In this world, little's and big's don't extend to everyone in Etheria, but it is accepted and known about, since I don't want to get into the stigma surrounding the subject.
> 
> INFO DUMP OF TERMS AND MEANINGS IN END NOTES
> 
> This is your last warning of what this fic entails, no hard feelings if you wanna sit this one out, but I won't tolerate nastiness. Please. 
> 
> Big up to anyone who knows why I chose the name I did for Catra's MPV stuffie :)
> 
> This is hopefully gonna be a whole series of fics so keep ya eyes peeled!

“Adora?” Catra whispered, poking her head around the door to the blonde’s bedroom, now basically just their shared room. She sniffled and ran a hand over her eyes, even though she had yet to cry, her eyes were gritty and itchy. When she didn’t get an answer, Catra slowly tiptoed into the room.

“Adora?” She tried again, a little louder this time. She had her blanket clutched in the other hand, claws digging in a little too much but not enough to ruin it, not like last time. RIP blanket number 1.

The brunette was ready to just crawl under the covers on the bed and wait for Adora to show up, but then the bathroom door was opening. Steam escaped into the room and Catra moved quickly to the opening. “Adora!” She gasped out, running over and wrapping her arms tightly around the other girl’s waist.

“Hey kitten.” Adora smiled softly, a little awkwardly hugging the girl (since she was wrapped up in a towel and didn’t want it to fall down). “Are you okay, Cat?” She asked, pulling back so she could cup Catra’s cheek. The girl immediately nuzzled against the touch, purring under her breath. 

“Here,” Adora murmured when Catra didn’t reply, “why don’t you get comfy on the bed and I’ll get changed and then we can have a cuddle party, hmm?”

“Really?” Catra breathed, big eyes looking up at the blonde. “We can?”

“Baby, of course we can.” Adora dropped a kiss to the girl’s forehead. “I promise. You want to pick out some pyjamas and toys in the meantime?” she suggested, knowing the mention of toys always perked Catra up.

The girl had clearly been upset about something, probably still was, and Adora hoped if they got Catra comfy enough and feeling safe enough, she would tell the blonde what was going on. Adora didn’t have much of a clue, the whole thing had only been happening for a few months and there weren’t exactly many people they could go and ask advice from. Netossa had been really helpful, she seemed to know a lot about it, but her and Spinny were away for a little while, taking a well deserved trip now that, you know, the end of the world had been stopped and everything.

Netossa had told Adora that Spinerella sometimes ‘dropped’ as she called it, and regressed to a younger age. It was something maybe to do with trauma and stress and it wasn’t hard to figure out why Catra was going through the same thing. It made Catra feel safe and loved, and let her explore all the things they’d never had in their childhood. It let her have the feelings younger her had had to supress and hide and push away. 

Hell, Adora felt like it happened to her sometimes too, but she didn’t seem to feel as young as Catra appeared. She didn’t entirely understand it, but had come to learn that it wasn’t anything nefarious or brain damage or any of the scary things Adora had thought to begin with. If Catra wanted to play with toys and be held and have cute pyjamas and eat ‘kid’ food, how could that ever be wrong?

Besides, Adora loved to look after Catra, always had and always would. Netossa explained that whilst she didn’t drop, she did have a different headspace. She fell into a ‘caregiver’ role, and genuinely enjoyed taking care of little Spinny a lot, just like Adora did with Catra. Some people took care of little’s for necessity, and friendship, not always because they felt the bond Adora did, not because they wanted and needed to look after them. 

And Catra couldn’t help it anyway, it just happened. If she’d wanted it to happen, she wouldn’t have dropped for the first time Catra had shown Adora that side of her, in the middle of battle clear up, with robots blowing up all around them and things still burning aflame.

It just happened, it just was, and that was okay.

Catra rushed off to the drawers in their room, eagerly pulling open the top one to rifle through it. With the girl entertained for at least a few seconds, Adora slipped back into the bathroom and got dressed in loose bed clothes before coming out. She’d changed into some comfy bottoms and a long sleeved shirt, and it was so nice to run her fingers through wet, loose blonde strands. She’d grown up always putting a face on, always having her hair smart and tight and in place and ‘professional’ and she was learning to relax about her appearance. She didn’t need to be ‘on’ all the time, she didn’t have to scrape her hair up all the time, she didn’t need to put on a strong show all the time. Especially not with Catra. 

The bed was already set up with Catra’s pjs and an armful of stuffed animals, maybe two. They’d gone a little crazy last time they’d gone to the market and had bought so many they’d carried them home in a pull along cart. Catra had fallen in love with each and every one of them and Adora wasn’t about to let the girl go without, not again. Whatever she wanted, Adora let her get, and if Catra didn’t have enough coins, the blonde would happily pitch in. 

Catra did have her favourite stuffie, though she firmly told Adora that there were no favourites in the stuffie family, but the blonde knew if Catra could only choose one, she would choose the soft fluffy ginger kitty cat called Goose.

As predicted, Catra was indeed holding that one in her arms, wrapped up in the soft red blanket Scorpia had gotten for her after Catra’s claws had gone through the other one. Scorpia was another ‘big’ or caregiver, and often babysat for Adora when she was busy with the Princess Alliance or training and couldn’t take an hour away.

“Okay, kitten.” Adora clapped her hands, “Let’s get you in your pyjamas.”

In the Horde, they’d grown up only wearing branded clothes. Their sleep clothes always had the symbol on the front and the back and they were itchy and too small or too big, hand me downs and used clothes with holes and tears and weird stains. 

When Adora and Catra had first taken a trip to the kids market, they’d both been blown away by it all. All the soft materials, bright colours, clothes with animals and food on instead of the symbol of their past. They’d seen pyjamas that were all in ones with little boots on the end, they’d seen matching shirt and bottom sets, they’d seen strange tops that were long and clasped between the thighs. 

Apparently, in Etheria (just not their original parts), little’s weren’t all that rare. They weren’t everywhere, there weren’t thousands of them, but there were enough that there were stalls that catered to them. Adora had been shocked to see all the comfort items. Little wooden mouth guards with a ‘nipple’ that someone could suck on to feel safe, bottles with strange soft tops that stopped spills, toys thread carefully onto wool, that you could shake and rattle and even chew on. It had been amazing.

Catra was still unsure using some of that stuff, but she had accepted one of the bottles, and loved loved loved having warm milk in it. Luckily enough, Adora could put on a show and use She-Ra to heat up the drink to a good temperature. Seeing Catra’s amazement and awe had made it maybe the best trick She-Ra had ever done.

Catra had hated swaddling at first, and they’d stayed away from the all in one pyjamas, but now with help from Scorpia, who was an expert on it, the brunette had slowly began to let herself enjoy it and it made her feel even safer sometimes. It seemed it was one of those times, because Catra had picked out a white all in one with the booties on the end. Someone at the market had custom made it, so it had little She-Ra tiara’s and swords all over it. 

After getting a wriggly Catra into the pyjamas, Adora pulled back the covers and the pair nestled underneath them. Adora sat against the bedframe and the girl clambered close, resting her head on the blonde’s chest, one arm around her waist. 

“I love you, baby girl.” Adora breathed, pressing another kiss to Catra’s hair, letting out a soft, contented little sigh. 

“Love.” Catra whispered, showing her teeth as she smiled.

“How about a story?” Adora asked softly, trailing a hand over Catra’s hair, running fingers through wild strands.

“Story.” Catra still smiled widely up at her. Another new novelty they hadn’t known existed, apart from scary and brutal stories of the Horde and the evil Princesses, that was.

“Okay, kitten. Once upon a time…”

**Author's Note:**

> Age regression: Ok so age regression is a known therapy technique, however this isn’t forced so I won’t go into that but the info is online if you wanna peruse. Here’s an interesting article I found on the subject: https://www.healthline.com/health/mental-health/age-regression#types The important parts of this to note are ‘People who regress revert to a younger state of mind than their physical age. The length of years varies from type to type and person to person. Age regression is in no way sexual.’ And ‘People with a history of trauma may be more likely to regress. In fact, age regression may be common in people who have been diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder (DID), a disorder formerly known as multiple personality disorder. People with this disorder frequently have a younger personality among their distinctive personalities. However, it’s believed that the “little” may not be a separate personality. Instead, it may be a regressed version of the original personality. In other words, the person with DID may be aware of everything, but they feel like they’re a different age. They may talk like a child or begin behaving like one. In other instances, the “little” is entirely separate. In this case, age regression is a form of security against fear or insecurity. This type of age regression may be triggered by particular events or stressors.’ However it’s important to note that this doesn’t only occur in people with DID. I do not have that, and I regress. Just an interesting thing to note.
> 
> Dropping: Whilst I feel I explain this well enough in this fic, I will delve a little deeper. ‘Dropping’ is used as a term to describe when someone regresses to a younger age, its used more in the land of fics than in real life but is a term I do use for myself since finding it through the fic-verse. Dropping can occur at any time but usually happens most often when someone feels safe to do so. Panic dropping is a thing, that happens when a stressor or an event sets off a drop, and it may happen when the person is not in a safe place to do so. It is involuntary and unlike normal dropping, panic drops are harder to stop. Some people can drop when they choose, say they know they’re safe but are stressed or just want some downtime, it can occur through willing yourself to do so. I have done this a few times, but normally it just happens and I either let it, or I push it away depending on different variables. It can be a big jump and you suddenly find yourself younger, or it can be gradual over hours or even days. 
> 
> Little/big/switch and caregiver: Ok so, little has been explained. Big is someone that doesn’t drop, but doesn’t automatically mean they are a caregiver. It can get confusing, I know that, Bigs can be caregivers, but that’s not always the case. Bigs can also be ‘babysitters’ or look after a little out of need or necessity but it doesn’t mean they are that person’s caregiver. A caregiver is a big, who has that instinct and need and want to look after a little. That doesn’t mean all caregivers have a little to look after, they just could do and want to. And not all little’s want or need a caregiver, which is important to note. Switches are those who can find themselves dropping and also have that want or need to be a caregiver as well. Switch basically just means little and big, depending on timing, headspaces, and if a drop occurs. I hope I explained that okay. In relation to this fic, the people I mention are as follows: Adora (switch), Catra (little), Netossa (big and caregiver), Spinerella (little), Scorpia (big with caregiver instincts esp when it comes to Catra). 
> 
> Ages: Ages differ from person to person. I drop to a young age but there are people who drop a few years below their ‘actual’ age, or even to a teen or ‘middle’ headspace. Some people have multiple ages, maybe a young one and a teen one. What age you drop to, if you do have multiple ages, depends on different variables too including what the person needs in that moment. I drop young because that is basically always what I need. In this fic, Catra is a young little. It’s explained a little that Adora is more an older littler, so 8 or 9ish. 
> 
> Another thing to note is speech. Speech can become smaller, with Little's abbreviating, using single words instead of many to express something etc 'love' instead of 'I love you', nicknames, and slang.


End file.
